Rick Sanchez
|-|1= |-|2= |-|Rick Sanchez= |-|Pickle Rick= Summary Rick Sanchez is the co-eponymous main character and leading protagonist of the show. He's a genius scientist whose alcoholism and reckless, nihilistic behavior are a source of concern for his daughter's family, as well as the safety of their son, Morty. He's voiced by Justin Roiland. Power and Stats Key: Normal | With Few Days of Prep Time | With Sufficient Prep Time | Pickle Rick Tier: High 9-C | 6-B | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-A | 10-C, 9-B while equipped in Pickle Rick Form Name: Rick Sanchez Age: 70 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Rick & Morty Classification: Human, Mad Scientist, Morty's grandfather, Rick of Earth C-137 Powers and Abilities: |-|Normal= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Advanced Technology, Genius Intelligence, Indomitable Will, Peak Human Body, Muscle Mass Enhancement, Scientific Weaponry, Enhanced Preparedness, Cyborgization (Has cybernetic augmentations.), High-Tech Exoskeleton and Power Suit (Via Combat Suit.), Enhanced Combat, Master Builder, Technological Constructs, Infinite Resourcefulness, Craft Improvisation, Science Intuition, Robot Arm, Artificial Limbs, Enhanced Inventing, Tactical Analysis, Pseudoscience Manipulation (Is a scientist well-versed in the ways of science fiction-based technology, accomplishing feats from inter dimensional travel to genetic alteration to even the alteration of magic.), Killing Instinct, Old Prime, 4th Wall Awareness, Fruit/Vegetable Mimicry (As Pickle Rick.) |-|With his inventions= Portal Creation (Create portals to other universes.), Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation (Move buildings to other universes.), Statistics Amplification (Created a device that vastly amplified the dog Snuffle's intelligence, commonly makes use of Mega Seeds.), Sealing (One of his inventions could seal a group of demonic spirits.), Time Stop, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Created poison gum.), Electricity Manipulation (Created a lightning gun.), Surface Scaling (His grappling shoes can move in any direction on any surface.), Information Analysis, Dimensional Awareness, Particle Construction, Lifeless Body Creation and Immortal Cloning (Via Operation Phoenix.), Replication (Via Operation Phoenix.) Trans-Reality Manipulation, Omnifabrication, Parallel Existence (Has an infinite amount of alternative counterparts.), Repulsion Field (His epidermis is laced with a nanofiber defense mesh.), Consciousness Transferal, Transmutation, Shapeshifting (Via Transformatron Parasites.), Summoning (With Meeseeks Box.), Technoportation (Via the Portal Gun.), Dimensional Travel (Via the Portal Gun.), Memory Implantation, Enhanced Wits, Matter Manipulation (Can alter matter and reduce it to particles.), Duplication, Immortality (Types 6), Hacking, Ice Manipulation (Can freeze opponents using his ice gun.), Void Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Dream Walking (Via Dream Inceptor.), Size Alteration, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection (His forcefields deflected bullets.), Healing, Death Inducement (Via "Touch".), Biological Manipulation (Mutated the population of Earth into Mantis-like creatures, and later Cronenbergs. Fused the DNA of Abraham Lincoln and Hitler to create Abradolf Lincler.), Power Nullification and Curse Manipulation (Dispelled the curses of various items, allowing them to keep the powers of the original item, but not the downside.) Attack Potency: Athlete Human Level (Defeated an alien in hand-to-hand combat, As well as other monsters.) | Country Level (Blew up a country sized man.) | At least Universal+ Level (Should be comparable to Rick C-132, who built a machine that can merge and destroy entire timelines.), likely Multiversal+ Level (WoG stated that if he puts his mind to it, he can destroy the entire multiverse, Which is stated to be infinite.) | Below Average Human Level (Is a stationary pickle.), Wall Level while equipped (His laser melted heads and caused major damage to a room.) Speed: Likely Athletic Human (Outran alien guards.) | MFTL+ (Built a beacon that can travel to a distant planet in less than a day.), Possibly Infinite via Time Stop | Immobile for his pickle body, Normal Human for his face, Supersonic while equipped (His rat limbs allowed him to dodge bullets from close distances.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Human Class | Country Class | At least Universal+, likely Multiversal+ | Below Average Human Class Durability: Athlete Human Level, higher with equipment | Below Average Human Level (His pickle body is easily damaged.) Stamina: Very High | Unknown Range: Standard melee range, several meters with weapons, Low Multiversal with portal gun | Standard melee range, a few cms with screws & saw, a few meters with laser Intelligence: Supergenius (Claimed to be smartest person in the universe, knows how to turn a black hole into a sun, knows how to turn a cable box into a machine that can access every TV Show in the Multiverse, and built a Microverse to power his ship.) Weaknesses: Often Drunk, is a glass cannon. | Pickle Rick will die after a few hours. Others Standard Equipment: Portal gun, spaceship, various inventions, and a variety of different gadgets and weapons. | Laser and rat limbs. Notable Attacks/Technique: -'His Inventions': *'Portal Gun': A gun that rips a hole in space-time, allowing travel to any point in any universe. Rick can also use this as a makeshift weapon, as opening a portal inside another being rips them in two. *'Meeseeks Button': Summons a bunch of immortal creatures that will perform one task before dying. Become more insane the longer they exist due to hours seeming like an eternity, to them. Meeseeks are apparently completely unable to die until their task is completed, and giving them a task which is seemingly impossible to complete will eventually result in the summoned Meeseeks resorting to the most drastic measures to complete the task by technicality. *'Size Shifting': Able to affect people and objects, either making them tiny enough to fit inside someone or making them grow to the size of a continent. *'Love Potions/Diseases': Created a virus that made whoever it was used on fall in love with Morty (Except those genetically related to him), but due to it being flu season, the substance piggybacked on the flu and began to spread; he created two others to counter that. The first turned everyone on the planet into praying mantis monsters, while the second turned everyone into Cronenberg monsters. *'Time Freeze': Freezes time on a universal scale. Due to technology stolen from the 4th dimension, Rick can do this with the press of a button. *'Concentrated Dark Matter': A method used for travelling faster than anyone else in the universe; similar chemical reactions cause massive explosions. A handful of the components mixed incorrectly resulted in an explosion the size of Jupiter. *'Anti-Matter Gun': A pistol that shoots anti-matter. Capable of even killing trans-dimensional higher beings immune to traditional matter and energy based attacks. *'Particle Watch': A wristwatch that fires a concentrated particle beam. Completely destroys the target on a subatomic level. *'Freeze Ray': Completely freezes organic targets, turning them into incredibly fragile icy statues. Since the affects can be undone, this is used in the rare case of nonviolent neutralization. Comes in taser and gun form. *'Curse Remover': A device which can remove magical properties from a wide variety of different things. Since it is able to remove certain effects while leaving others intact, Rick used this device to turn cursed objects into completely beneficial ones (i.e. turning a pair of boxing gloves which would cause the wearer to be stuck reliving a single fight for all eternity into a pair of time traveling mittens). *'Dream Inceptors': A small device which, when implanted into the ear of an unconscious sentient being, allows the user to travel into the being's dreams, potentially implanting new thoughts and influencing the behavior of the target once they wake up. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Rick & Morty Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 10 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Musicians Category:Alcoholics Category:Glass Cannons Category:Adult Swim Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Portal Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Information Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Ice Users Category:Void Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Memory Manipulators Category:Illusionists‏‎ Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Manipulators